This invention relates to optical transmission systems.
In order to utilise optical fibre systems to their maximum, duplex transmission is an attractive technique. With this technique each terminal has an optical source and receiver and transmits over the same fibre link. One of the most expensive components of the system is the optical source, usually a laser, and the present invention is directed towards reducing the number of optical sources, and also to providing a convenient and simple modulation technique.
According to a first aspect of the present invention there is provided a two way transmission system comprising a first terminal having a source and a first modulation means for inputting a signal to a transmission line and a demodulator for receiving return signals from a second terminal, the second terminal comprising a demodulator and a loop reflector having a second modulation means for inputting return signals to the transmission line.
According to a second aspect of the invention there is provided a modulator especially suitable for use with a transmission system according to the first aspect of the invention comprising a fibre loop reflector with means for varying the birefringence of the loop.